Lord of the Thundercats Family
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Sequel to the bride of the lord of the Thundercats.
1. Chapter 1

_Sequel to Bride of the Lord of the Thundercats._

chapter 1

Lion-o and Liosia were the lord and lady of the Thundercats. They were very happy the two of them loved each other very much. Lion-o and Liosia sat together and talked and at times they would lay down together.

Today Liosia woke up feeling bad. She was feeling sick to her stomach. She was sitting up in bed just about an hour before they woke up. Then she covered her mouth and ran into her and Lion-o's bathroom. She started to vomit.

Lion-o heard her and was worried. He knocked the door. "Liosia are you alright love?" Lion-o asked.

"I'm not sure," she said and then started to vomit again. She vomited for another five minutes. Then she came out.

"You alright?' Lion-o asked.

"I am ok- oh hold the phone." she said went back in and started to vomit again. Lion-o walked up and patted her back. She stopped and started to heave. Then caught her breathe. "I'm okay now," she said.

"I think Pumyra should take a look at you, you vomited on and off for almost twenty minutes." Lion-o said.

"I can't argue with that," Liosia said.

Pumyra came over and took a look. "Okay no fever and everything else is normal, I will draw blood and test it just be sure," Pumyra said. Then drew the blood and took the test tube and put it in the machine.

Lion-o and Liosia were very worried. Pumyra saw they were nervous. "Don't worry you two I'm sure everything is fine so don't worry," Pumyra said.

"I sure hope so," Liosia said.

"I hope so too," Lion-o said kissing her cheek.

The machine beeped. Pumyra went over to the machine and the results came out. She took a look at the results well and confirmed it was correct now she was ready to tell them the news.

"Well?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia is perfectly healthy, nothing is wrong with her." Pumyra said.

"That's a relief," Liosia said.

"Well there is a little something on the results." Pumyra said.

"What else was on the results?" Lion-o asked.

"Kids your going to have a baby," Pumyra said.

"Huh?" Lion-o asked.

"Liosia is pregnant," Pumyra said.

"I'm what?" Lion-o asked.

"You're pregnant," Pumyra said.

"Lion-o we're going to be parents," Liosia said.

Lion-o was shocked. "I'm going to a be a father?" Lion-o asked shocked.

"Yes congratulations," Pumyra said.

Lion-o smiled and then kissed Liosia. "This is wonderful," he said at last.

"It is," Liosia said and hugged him.

"I am very happy I can't wait to see our baby,' Lion-o said.

"Neither can I," Liosia said.

"Well you two have to wait, it will take nine months," Pumyra said.

"I will make these nine months the most wonderful of your life Liosia," Lion-o said. "I promise I will make sure you are calm and comfortable all the time," he said.

"Lion-o," Liosia said laughing. It was just so funny. Then kissed him.

The other Thundercats heard the big news. Panthro slapped Lion-o on back and laughed. "Congratulations," he said.

Lion-o nearly had the wind knocked out of him. He managed to catch his breathe. "Man Panthro you knocked the wind out of me," Lion-o said.

"Sorry about that Lion-o," Panthro said.

"It's okay," Lion-o said.

"This is great news Lion-o this is a very specail day," Tygra said.

"It will be an even more wonderful day when the baby is born." Lynx-o said.

Everyone had to agree.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Lion-o and Liosia were both expecting a baby and they were both very happy. Liosia was feeling morning sick on occasion and was absolutely glowing. They were really looking forward to the baby coming.

Pumyra saw the baby was doing well and everything was going good.

They were preparing things for the baby. Panthro made two different bassinets and cribs depending on gender.

Liosia made baby blankets for the baby. One was blue with a star and another was pink with a heart.

They were busy preparing for their baby and they were very excited.

The others were discussing whether it was a boy or a girl.

"I think it's a boy," Bengali said.

"I think it's a girl," Panthro said.

"I think it's both," Wilykit said.

"Me too," Wilykat said.

"I doubt that," Tygra said.

"Yes, I doubt it," Cheetara said. "But there is a chance for it," she said.

Lion-o and Liosia were in their bed room and enjoying the nice cool winter weather. The baby was going to come in the summer.

"Lion-o would you like a boy or a girl?" Liosia asked.

"I would be happy with either one as long as the baby is healthy," Lion-o said.

"Yes that is the important thing," Liosia said.

The months started to pass and they got two different stuffed animals for the baby. A plush penguin for a boy and a plush pony for a girl. They were all pretty excited about the baby coming.

Liosia's belly was becoming big and round.

Lion-o and the others finished up the nursery. It was ready for the baby just in time. Liosia loved it. The nursery was just perfect.

It was now a warm summer day and Lion-o was out. Liosia was at cat's lair and the baby was due any day now.

Liosia was reading a book and felt pain. She gasped and grimaced. Tygra walked by the room and saw Liosia in pain. "Are you okay Liosia?" Tygra asked.

"The baby is coming," Liosia said.

"Oh dear, I will take you to the medical bay hang on," Tygra said and lead her to the medical bay.

Pumyra was there and saw Tygra come in with Liosia. "It's time," Liosia said.

"Okay get in bed, and I will get things ready," Pumyra said. "Tygra contact Lion-o," she said.

"Okay," Tygra said and left.

Liosia was now laying bed breathing heavy. "Okay Liosia let's help you have a baby," Pumyra said.

Lion-o had just finished looking for Thunderillium and found a good supply. The communicator beeped. "Lion-o here," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o you need to get here pretty fast, Liosia is in labor," Tygra said.

"I'm coming," Lion-o said.

Lion-o ran to Cat's lair and hurried as fast as he could.

Meanwhile Liosia was having the baby. The baby was born and Pumyra was took care of the baby and suddenly had to run back Liosia.

Lion-o came running in and ran to the medical bay. "Whoa Lion-o you can't go in," Tygra said. "You must wait," he said.

"But Liosia," Lion-o said.

"He doesn't have to wait any longer," Pumyra said.

"How is Liosia?" Lion-o asked.

"She's fine," Pumyra said. "There is something you must see," she said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and went in. He saw Liosia resting in the dark with one light on.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi," Lion-o said. "What is the baby?" he asked.

"Turn on the lights so you can see them," Liosia said.

_Them? _Lion-o thought. He turned on the lights and saw two babies in Lion-o's arms. One in a blue blanket showing it was a boy and the other in a pink blanket showing it was a girl.

"Twins we have twins," Lion-o said. "They are perfect." he said.

"Would you like to hold your son?" Liosia asked.

"Yes," Lion-o said. He held his son in his arms he had his father's fiery red hair in fact he was the spitting image of Lion-o. "He looks like me," he said. "Hello, I'm your daddy," he said.

Lion-o saw his daughter was white just like her mother. "She looks like you," Lion-o said.

"I guess she does," Liosia said.

"What should we call them?" Lion-o asked.

"Let's name our son Leo after the lion constellation," Liosia said.

"Let's name our daughter Lislia," Lion-o said.

"Both are perfect names," Liosia said.

"I agree, welcome to the world Leo and Lislia," Lion-o said.

Liosia nursed the twins and the little family got some rest.

To be continued.


End file.
